


Heaven & Hell

by snakeowls



Series: R/S 24 Hour Challenge works [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst?, Canon Compliant, Fanart, M/M, Relationship(s), rs24hrchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeowls/pseuds/snakeowls
Summary: Who knew that somewhere as innocuous as a coffee shop could turn from heaven to hell?





	Heaven & Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the R/S 24 Hour Challenge set by LuminousGloom. Prompt was the words heaven, hell, hot, Soho (London), silver spoon, sugar cube, rum, secret, leather, plus an image of the [Heaven & Hell Coffee Lounge](https://ericlindsay.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/chin_0026.jpg).
> 
> I used the words heaven, hell, rum and secret as well as the image. Let's pretend that the cafe is in Soho so I can squeeze another one in...

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154833210@N02/24768214417/in/dateposted/)

Image description: black and white pencil drawing background with handwritten text. Background has clouds drawn at the top and flames at the bottom. Text reads, in block capitals, 

Who knew that somewhere as innocuous as a  
coffee shop could turn from heaven to hell?  
From first dates when you've already known  
each other for years... To late night openings, silly  
post-club meet ups and all-day breakfasts  
to soak up the rum... To spending more  
time there to avoid going home.  
Coffee after coffee until your  
heart pounds and your  
hands shake.  
Ending with that one conversation  
with Peter when it all came  
crashing down... "I think Remus is the spy."


End file.
